Conventional bridge construction is both costly and time consuming. In general, the construction engineers must be present at the site from the start of construction until the roadbed is finished. Construction techniques and methods also vary from one site to another, thus standardized procedures and/or materials can generally not be employed. Bridges spanning wetland areas which, by federal law, can be disturbed very little, if at all, also mandate against conventional construction techniques.
In particular, wetland areas are often highly sensitive to disturbances in the environment, and as such are protected from untoward disruption by federal and state laws and regulations. Any construction must generally be approved by the Army Corps of Engineers as well as by some states. Major disruptions, such as that caused by conventional construction techniques, are normally forbidden or, if allowed, a strict and generally short time period is allowed for construction.
In other areas as well, however, conventional bridge construction can run over twenty-five hundred dollars per running foot. In addition, the projects may take many weeks or months to complete due to the customization done at each different site. Striking a balance between the above-mentioned, often competing considerations, is a difficult task. Thus a need exists in the art for a bridge construction system that causes a minimum of environmental disruption, that can be quickly and easily erected, and in which the costs are significantly reduced.